In Slow Motion
by Volley-Baller100
Summary: Takes place during SAW I. Lawrence and Adam are recused by a special team led by someone unexpected. Rated for language and violence. Will change later to M. Future pairings: Adam/OC and Lawrence/Alison


For all of you who had read or liked any of my two previous stories, one about SAW and the other on something else, I will not be completing them. I had some trouble with internet access and I'm starting all over with this story. I hope you all enjoy it and if any of you would like to continue any of my former stories, please contact me via message on here, thanks!

I don't take credit for any of these characters except my own. Everything is copyrighted to James Wan and Leigh Whannel, who are two of the most awesome guys.

Please be easy on me! I'm open to any of your suggestions for where the story shall go, and anything like that-I do have a few little surprises planned out for you, though! Anyways, here we go!

* * *

Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of her face as she quickly typed into the laptop, her body trembling with both adrenaline and confusion as she bit down hard on her lower lip, briefly eying the cell phone sitting on the leather seat of the 2002 Jeep. "Come on…come on…" She muttered, still typing furiously into the keyboard, the sound of her fingers slamming into the keys already creating a sense of uneasiness in the atmosphere. The trace on the phone would go through any second, but she knew she could make it go quicker. If only she could find the right code for the machine to process.

"I need a location here! I can't keep driving blind!" The man in the driver's seat barked, drumming his hands nervously on the steering wheel, eying the woman in the back through the rear view mirror.

"Patience is a virtue." She replied back, her voice in a half singing tone as she pressed her pointer finger into the tab key on the laptop and a small beep sounded, and green letters flashed on the screen. Right away, the heavy burden in her heart was lifted, "Alright, take a left on this next exit. The call came from in the sewers. There is an entrance just up here on your right." The three people that occupied the car let out a sigh of relief, and the girl turned around, digging in the trunk, pulling out a pistol. She cocked it forward, and the click released the safety.

The man that sat in the passenger seat turned back and faced her, "Hey, Jay, hand me the Thompson." The car jerked violently to the right as it pulled up in front of the sewer entrance. Already there were two cars parked along the street, and instantly the team knew that they weren't alone.

Tonight had been the night that all three of them had been waiting for. Finally some sort of redemption would be awarded, although bittersweet, it seemed far too long of a wait until their phones had rang at around six in the morning on this very day. Jaycee, the only female among them, quickly nodded at the male's request, pulling out the gun of his choice, bullets in tow. They had practiced this moment forever and finally all of that had paid off. This was really happening. They were really going to catch Jigsaw. The team threw on a vest to cover their chests from gunfire, and got their weapons of choice in hand. The man that had been driving led them toward the rather dark green tinted tunnel that was the entrance above the sewers. According to the call trace, Lawrence Gordon had used a cell phone somewhere in this area. They had gotten the phone used by the culprit by Gordon's wife, Alison, who had just taken shelter with a neighbor after being attacked by the man who had been holding her and her daughter captive for the past couple of hours. Jaycee followed the two men carefully, her hand gun held out in front of her, her finger resting lightly on the trigger. Anything was possible with Jigsaw, she knew, and that was why they were all on their guard this morning. The sound of two people fighting was heard deeper in the tunnel, causing alarm to spill amongst the group. Quickly, the three of them exchanged looks and fastened their paces to a jog. The tunnel was soon lacking light, and grew dim, and the smell of the sewers below was emitting from the surface of the ground. She wrinkled her nose. Just then, the shattering sound of a gunshot exploded and Jay jumped, quickly covering her mouth that held a scream. Her two partners immediately ran forward and saw Tapp on the ground.

"Oh my…" The driver had begun his voice spacing off to grow inaudible. He bent down and placed two of his fingers to the former detective's neck, and there were no signs of any pulse. The man was dead.

The other male in the group hung his head in dismay, and Jaycee stood back, her body once more trembling. She was tough, but not tough enough to see the body of a dead man. She looked off toward the side, her hair falling over her cheek, her arms limp at her sides. Had they 

been too late? Did Jigsaw already escape? Was Lawrence Gordon dead? Right away, the sinking feeling that everything that the team had worked for was gone. Failure was not an option-it never had been one, either. Another gunshot fired and screams were heard before and after. As if acting on impulse, Jay followed the cries, the two males following after her. She ran inside of the room, squinting slightly by the lighting. Fluorescent bulbs had always caused her migraines. She stopped dead in her tracks, seeing blood everywhere in what appeared to be a bathroom. Dirt lined the walls and pipes all rusted with age were connected wall to wall on the ceiling. Her eyes caught view of a man, lying on the ground, blood seeming to ooze from his left leg-where a foot should be, shakily, he was pointing a gun at another man, dressed in all black, standing across of him.

"You're too late," The man in black said icily.

"Why?" The hoarse voice of the man with the missing foot cried.

It appeared to Jaycee that they had yet to notice her presence in the room. Her two partners stood behind her, their jaws dropped at the scene before them. Staying silent, she motioned her finger to her lips, beckoning them to remain quiet.

"It's the rules," The man in black had a gun, and just as he was about ready to shoot the injured man, another male sprung upwards and caused the man dressed in black to fall off of his feet. Right away a struggle emerged, and the team took this moment to rush forward to aid the one with the missing foot, who was already growing white with the blood loss.

"Let's get him out of here!" Shouted one of Jaycee's partners as they grabbed him carefully by the arms and pulled him out of the bathroom, trying their best not to injure him more than he already was, out of fear of killing him. After the only two males of the team had pulled him out, the cries and screams of another was heard. Jaycee looked down at man they had just pulled out, he seemed to be muttering gibberish as she tried to tend to the bleeding on his leg; however he appeared to be pointing toward the bathroom.

"Adam…get….Adam…" He mumbled, his hand shakily gesturing back into the gruesome room, before falling limp, as he lost consciousness.

Standing up, Jay looked to the team members, "Why are you guys just standing there?" She demanded of them, her voice giving away how scared she really was. Everything seemed to be going so fast, it was difficult to be able to fully understand what was going on. "Call an ambulance!" She screamed, running her hands through her hair, "I've got to find this Adam…" Turning around, she wearily stalked back into the room, only to catch view of a man with black messy hair, his shoulder bleeding was fiddling around with a tape recorder, next to the two already dead bodies-one of the man who had been dressed in all black. She walked in a few more steps, and he looked up, his eyes going wide.

"Help me!" He urged the first thing he could say. He tossed the tape recorded to the side and got to his knees, wincing slightly due to his shoulder. "Are you here to help me?" The guy's voice was laced with caution as he fumbled his good arm around his sides, looking for that gun just in case she was like the rest of them and was here to hurt him or Lawrence.

Carefully, Jay put her hand forward, as if to silently show him that she meant him no harm. "I am here to help you," She told him softly, stepping forward. She looked down to the two dead bodies and whimpered slightly, but refrained from screaming or crying. It was her body's natural instinct, yet she knew that it would be time to grieve later. "Are…Are you Adam?" Jaycee questioned, stepping over the body of the man dressed in all black, kneeling down on one knee in front of him.

"Yeah-wait, how the hell do you know my name?" Adam once more tried to find the gun, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Your friend told us. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? How can I be so sure?"

Swallowing, Jaycee bit the corner of her lip, "Listen, Adam, I'm going to get you out of this. You just have to trust me…Please?"

Adam hesitated, before wincing more, falling back into a seating position. He was beginning to feel woozy from all of the blood loss. He sniffled slightly, his face was pale, and it was evident that he was in shock. He shook his left leg slightly, the sound of chains ringing, "Get me out of here and maybe I will." Blinking sleepily, Adam looked to the ground.

She knew that would be the best she would get out of him right now. Nodding, she stood up and ran her arm over her nose, the smell of death covering the air. Walking forward, she made her way to the door, kneeling down next to a tan bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a power saw, looking back toward Adam nervously. Jay powered up the saw and arrived back to the male and gently grabbed a hold of his leg, urging him to keep it still as she saw through the metal chains, and within moments, he was free. "There." She muttered, her eyes flashing back up to meet his, "You're free."

Instantly at that moment, as if on cue, a rush of paramedics ran in and began to tend over Adam, Jaycee pulled away and sat motionless on the ground, feeling numb as they pulled Adam onto a stretcher. One of her partners went over to her and gently tugged her to her feet as the rest of the time seemed to go by in slow motion.

* * *

Okay, so there is part one! Lot's of unanswered questions to ponder;

Who were they working for?

What about Jigsaw who was in the center of the room?

All of this shall be answered soon. Please tell me what you think and message and comment and all that lovely stuff. I probably won't continue if no one will respond to this.


End file.
